Blink
by Morgiee
Summary: "Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back, don't turn away, and don't blink. Good luck." Time is an illusion, and Sakura is caught in the middle. Modern day. SakuDei, slight SakuKiba. Implied NaruHina, InoShika.
1. Chapter One

**November 11****th****, 2009**

**1:10 A.M.**

Twenty-two-year-old Sakura Haruno wanted to become a professional photographer. She never thought her passion would take her this far.

Sakura took one more look at the old chain-link fence before starting to climb up it.

When she got to the top of the fence, she put one leg over, then the other. She took one long look down and let go of the railing.

When she hit the ground, she dusted herself off and started walking away from the fence. Completely ignoring the sign on the front of it that clearly stated in red, bold letters:

DANGER: KEEP OUT.

Sakura continued walking up a cement drive-way, looking forward at the huge, abandoned house in front of her. It had two stories, and it was a really beautiful place. Sakura couldn't fathom why no-one would buy it. It need some renovations and was a bit pricey, but nothing some rich-snob couldn't afford.

'A bit pricey?' Inner Sakura snorted in her mind.

'Well, for some rich-person, it's actually kind-of cheap,' Sakura retorted.

'Too bad we aren't rich,' Inner Sakura mumbled.

Sakura decided to ignore her Inner, and walked up to the front doors. She kicked open the doors, after some difficulty. She brought out her flashlight, and decided that she was in some sort of living room, dusty and empty except for a beautiful chandelier.

Sakura brought out her camera, and snapped a picture of the chandelier. She looked around, and seeing an entrance to another room decided to try her luck in there.

In this room, there was a chair, a fireplace, and another chandelier, this time wrapped in plastic and on the floor. She took a picture of the chandelier, and one of the fireplace before looking around once more.

The wallpaper was pealing on the left side, right in the middle of the wall. Sakura took a picture of it, and then noticed that behind the pealing paper, were two letters.

BE

'That's strange,' she thought.

She walked over to the wall, she was tall enough to grab the paper without needing to stand on the tips of her toes, and grabbed the piece of wallpaper and tore.

BEWARE

Sakura sucked in a breathe, grabbed the wall underneath the word, and pulled.

THE WEEPING ANGELS

She could see the start of a word under 'ANGELS', and pulled off another piece of wallpaper.

OH, AND DUCK!

Sakura started pulling the wallpaper off faster.

REALLY, DUCK.

The next piece, however had her breathless.

SAKURA HARUNO

Sakura backed away, took a breathe, and stepped forward to grab another piece of wallpaper.

DUCK, NOW.

Sakura took a step back, gasped, and duck. She narrowly missed a brick hitting her in the head. The brick came though a window, hit the wall, and broke in half. If she wouldn't have ducked…

She didn't want to think about what would have happened had she not of ducked.

She turned and pointed the flashlight outside, though the hole in the window, and gasped as her light landed on a statue of a weeping angel.

'Beware the weeping angels,' Inner Sakura breathed.

The angel was taller than her, with long wings, and it's hands covering it's eyes, seemingly crying.

Sakura took a step turned away from it, and looked back at the wall. She moved her flashlight across the words she had already read, and noticed the start of more words under the last one. She grabbed the wallpaper, ripped it off, and read the last message.

LOVE FROM, NARUTO

1969

* * *

Ohaaai, guys.

This is based after the Dr. Who episode, Blink. It's an amazing episode, and I love it!

I do not own the rights to Dr. Who, or Naruto. Those rights belong to their respected owners.

Review, please? (:


	2. Chapter Two

**November 11****th****, 2009**

**3:54 A.M.**

Sakura let herself into her best friend's apartment, calling out to her. She could hear mumbling coming from the living room.

"Ino?" Sakura called again.

As she walked into the living room, she could start to understand the mumbling. There was only a male voice speaking, definitely not Ino's.

"Listen, you're life could depend on this: Don't blink, don't even blink. Blink and you're dead."

'**What the hell,' **Inner Sakura mumbled, confused.

Sakura walked into the living room. Ino had apparently left the TV on, which was strange in itself. Ino was a total neat freak, and her living room was trashed. There were three TVs and about four laptops all scattered around the room. Only one of them was playing, the others were paused.

Sakura focused on the only TV that was playing. It showed a man with sun-kissed hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a serious look on his face.

"They're fast, faster than you can believe," he said. He talked with his hands a lot, she noticed.

'_Whatever he's saying must be important_,' Sakura thought. Inner Sakura agreed.

He raised his voice and continued, "Don't turn you're back, don't look away, and don't blink!"

He paused and stated quietly, "Good luck."

The screen froze and Sakura looked at the other screens. All of them had that same guy, except for one of the laptops on the floor's screen. In it had the same blond haired guy, but there was also a girl in the frozen picture. She had short bluish-black hair and pale white eyes without irises, her head was close to the man's and she was looking at the camera, frowning.

Sakura decided she would ask Ino about it later, after she told her what happened with the weeping angel.

Sakura walked into the kitchen, grabbed Ino's home phone, and started to make coffee.

* * *

Twenty-two-year-old Ino Yamanaka was sleeping peacefully in her bed, until her cell phone that she always charged next to her bed went off, loudly.

Ino rolled over, grabbed her phone, and without even looking to see who was calling, answered.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Pig, wake up. We need to talk. I'm making you coffee."

Ino was too tired for nicknames, "Sakura Haruno, it's four in the morning. You think I'm going to meet you at four in the morning?"

"No, I'm in the kitchen," she replied. "What's with all those screens in your living room?"

Ino sighed and looked at the clock. "Oh, Kami," she breathed.

Ino sat up and looked at the clock again. "Oh Kami!" she said loudly.

"What?" Sakura replied.

Ino sighed and said, "Sakura, you've met my brother Deidara, haven't you?"

"No?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you're about to," Ino replied.

Ino then hung up, got out of bed, looked herself in the mirror, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sakura frowned. Ino often complained about her older brother, but Sakura had never met him. She heard Ino hang up the phone, and hearing noise in the doorway, looked up.

A naked man with long blond hair with the top layer of his hair in a ponytail, the rest out, was standing in the doorway. He had blue eyes, and Sakura noticed this because she made sure to not look anywhere but his face.

"**Woah," **Inner Sakura said, grinning, **"He's pretty hot."**

Sakura blushed.

He looked at her, surprised, and managed to say, "Okay, not sure… but, pants?" He pointed down, and Sakura looked away.

"No," she said.

Then they could hear a very embarrassed Ino coming into the kitchen.

"Put them on! Put them on! I hate you! Ugh! What are you thinking!" Ino hissed out.

Sakura sat down at the kitchen counter, put Ino's cup of coffee on what would be her side of the table, and took a sip of her own.

She could here Deidara walk away, hopefully to find some pants, and Ino walk into the kitchen.

"Sorry," she said, slightly calmer, "My useless brother."

Sakura put her coffee down, suddenly reminded about what had happened at the abandoned house. She looked at Ino seriously. Ino could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

Sakura continued to stare seriously at Ino, thinking how she was going to tell her what happened without Ino thinking she's crazy.

"What happened?" Ino asked, concern evident in her voice.

'**Just tell her what happened from you're point of view, and if she doesn't believe you, take her to the house. The words on the wall have to still be there,'** Inner Sakura told her.

'_Okay, thanks,'_ Sakura replied.

She took a breathe, and started to explain.

* * *

Chapter 2 is up!

Slightly longer than the first one, but no real action. ): This chapter is not a filler though!

Who can guess who the people on TV are? (:

Next chapter is where the real action starts!

REVIEW! (:


	3. Chapter Three

**November 11****th****, 2009**

**3:31 P.M.**

Sakura and Ino stood before the tall chain-link fence that Sakura had stood before, twelve hours ago. Sakura starting climbing the fence after a short glance, but Ino waited until Sakura got to the other before climbing up the fence herself.

As Ino started to climb, she started to get excited about investigating this mystery. She looked at Sakura from the top of the fence, one leg on either side, and grinned.

"Okay, let's investigate! You, and me! Investigators!" said Ino, still grinning. Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino jumped down, and they started walking to the house. Then, suddenly, Ino stopped and grabbed Sakura's shoulder.

"Hey," she said, still grinning, "Forehead and Pig, that so works!"

Sakura looked nervously around her and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, on TV."

"I know!" Ino said, completely oblivious to Sakura's nervousness. Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and started to pull her to the house.

* * *

"Hey," Ino said, looking around the old house's living room, "Why did you come here anyway?"

Sakura looked around and replied, "I love taking pictures of old things. They make me feel… sad."

Ino gave her a weird look, "What's good about sad?"

They both started walking into the room where Sakura was almost hit with a brick as Sakura replied, "It's happy for deep people."

Ino didn't reply as she looked around, and Sakura took this time to look around herself. The writing on the wall was still there, even the stuff about her name. The brick was still on the floor, in half. Nothing had been changed.

Sakura looked outside, toward the angel, grabbed Ino's hand, and dragged her out the back door.

Ino and Sakura walked outside, and stopped in front of the angel. Sakura made sure to keep her distance.

"A weeping angel," she muttered, more to herself than to Ino, but Ino heard her nonetheless.

"Yeah, it's pretty. I wish I had one for my garden," Ino sighed.

If Sakura wasn't so focused on the statue in front of her, she would have pointed out to Ino that she didn't have a garden. Ino kills every plant she touches. Sakura would've pointed that all out if she wasn't so focused on the fact that something seemed different about the angel…

"It's moved!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Statues don't move, Forehead," Ino said.

"No, I'm sure of it! It's moved from yesterday!" Sakura exclaimed again, looking from Ino to the statue, "It's got closer to the house."

Ino gave her a look that obliviously said that she thought Sakura was either crazy or kidding, and turned and walked back into the house. Sakura looked at the angel, sighed, and followed her.

When they got back to the house, Ino started looking around again. Sakura reread the words on the wall, and asked, "How can my name be written here? How is that possible?"

Ino opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the doorbell going off. Sakura and Ino both looked at each other, Sakura with a look of confusion and Ino with a look of fear.

"Who could be here?" Ino asked in a scared whisper.

Sakura started to walk to the door, but Ino grabbed her and said, "What are you doing? It could be a burglar!"

Sakura gave her a look and said sarcastically, "A burglar who rings the doorbell?"

Ino looked at her and said, "Okay, I'll stay here, incase…"

Sakura looked confused, "Incase…?"

Ino gave her a sheepish smile, and said, "Incidents?"

* * *

Sakura walked into the front room, while Ino stayed in the other room, eavesdropping. Sakura walked up to the door, opened it, and was met with a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes.

He looked at her and said slowly, "Hello, I'm looking for Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura looked at him, surprised and suspicious, and said, "How did you know I'd be here?"

He looked suddenly happy, and stepped forward. He pulled an envelope from his coat, and held it out to her. It was bulky and old looking, and had Sakura Haruno written across the front in beautiful cursive writing.

Sakura backed up as he started talking, "I was told to bring this letter, to this house, on this date, at this exact time to Sakura Haruno,"

Sakura stared at the envelope and said, "It looks old."

The man smiled, "It is old. Now, do you have any proof that you are really Sakura? This is really important to me that I get it to the right person."

"Uh, yeah. Hold on, one second," Sakura said looking though her pockets of her coat and jeans.

* * *

Ino had the door to the front room open and was sticking her head out, listening to the conversation. When the man had asked Sakura for proof to prove that she really is Sakura, Ino turned away and started to walk around the room. She looked outside, feeling suddenly nervous, and saw the angel. It seemed closer to the house, but Ino shook her head, thinking she was letting Sakura's nervousness get to her head.

She turned away from the angel and started to head back to the door.

Unseen by Ino, the angel moved it's hands down to it's cheeks, showing it's lifeless, colorless, pupil-less eyes.

Ino walked up to the door and stuck her head out, closing the door as much as she could so she wouldn't get caught eavesdropping by the man.

"…I just have to make absolutely sure. It's just so hard to tell with old pictures, you know? You probably think I'm crazy, but this is extremely important to me," he said.

Ino rolled her eyes, wanting the man to just get to the point. She swung the door open all the way, and leaned against the wall.

Also unseen by Ino, the angel was standing in the back doorway, it's hands still resting on it's cheeks as it watched her every move.

* * *

"Well, here you go, I suppose," the man said, handing the envelope out to Sakura, "I've finally delivered it, after all these years."

Sakura didn't take the envelope, instead she asked, "Whose it from?"

"Well, that's a long story…" the man started, but Sakura cut him off.

"Give me a name," she said seriously. She was starting to get annoyed by this man, this house, this… everything!

* * *

Ino stepped forward to hear what the man was going to say, and let the door swing forward slightly. She heard the door bump against something, but she brushed it off thinking there was something behind the door she hadn't noticed.

What Ino hadn't noticed was that the angel was standing right behind her, one arm outstretched, about the grab her.

* * *

"Ino Nara," the man said, "But she specified that I should tell you that before she had married, her name was Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura's head shot up from looking at the pictures in the envelope, looking back towards the door. "Ino?" she called.

The man looked at her weirdly and said, "Yes, Ino Yamanaka, my grandmother."

Sakura looked at him suspiciously and asked, "Is this a joke?"

He was about to reply, but she cut him off, calling out to Ino, "Ino? Ha-ha, very funny."

Sakura walked away from the man, and into the room Ino was just in, looking around for her. In the room, she couldn't find her friend. She went out to the back door, looking to see if Ino had gone outside.

All Sakura saw was the statue of the weeping angel, hands over it's eyes. It was farther away from the house than it was earlier, about where it was when the brick had been thrown at her head the night before.

Seeing the angel freaked Sakura out more than ever and she running around the house yelling for her friend, the man slowly following her, wondering what this was all about.

"Ino? Ino! Where are you? Come on, this isn't funny! Ino!" Sakura called. She reached a set of stairs going to the second floor of the house, and started to climb them.

"Hey, you need to take this," the man said, holding the envelope out to her and staring at her seriously, "Please, I promised her."

Sakura walked down the steps slowly, and asked, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The man looked at her seriously, gestured for her to take the envelope, and said, "I made a promise."

"To who?" Sakura demanded.

"My grandmother," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child, "Ino Yamanaka."

"Your grandmother?"

"Yes," he said slowly with a sad tone, "She died twenty years ago."

Sakura made a face at him and took the envelope. There was a letter, and about thirty pictures. She didn't bother to read the letter, just looked at the pictures. The first one was of a thirty-something-year-old women, that did look a lot like Ino.

'**But,' **Inner commented, **'How many girls in the world have blond hair and blue eyes?'**

'_It looks exactly like her… but it can't be her! She was talking to me, not two minutes ago!' _Sakura replied to her Inner.

The next picture was of the same girl that looked like Ino, only younger. She was in a white wedding dress and standing next to a tall man with brown, pineapple-looking hair in a ponytail, and matching brown eyes.

"So, they're related?" Sakura guessed out loud.

"I'm sorry?" he looked at her, slightly upset at how rude she was being.

"My Ino and you're grandmother. They're practically identical," she said, flipping through the pictures.

'**Read the letter!' **Inner Sakura yelled at her.

Sakura did as her Inner told her, and grabbed the letter, flipping it open. She didn't bother to read it all, not now, she just read the first paragraphs. It read:

_My best friend, Sakura, _

_If my grandson has done as he said he will, then as you read these words it will have been mere minutes since we last spoke.. for you. For me, it's been sixty years._

_The third of the photographs is a picture of my children. The youngest, is Sakura. I named her after you of course._

Sakura stopped reading, looked at the picture, and then looked up to the man. She blinked back tears, of what she didn't know, and said, "This… is sick."

He looked confused as she continued, "This is totally sick!"

She looked at all the stuff in her hand and, with a sudden burst of fury, threw them all down in front of him. She didn't stop to see his reaction as she ran up the stairs, calling for Ino desperately.

The man gapped at her for a few seconds, watching her ran up the stairs, before hastily picking up the photographs and the letter on the ground. He put it all back in the envelope, and was about to take it with him, when he thought better of it. He placed the envelope on the start of the stair's railing, and left the house.

* * *

When Sakura reached the top of the stairs, her sight was immediately met with two statues of weeping angels, although one of them wasn't weeping. Looking behind her, suddenly feeling like someone was watching her, she saw another weeping angel, just down the hall.

The one down the hall, looked exactly like the others, but one of the angels at the top of the hall were different. Only one of it's hands was covering it's eyes, head bowed as it covered both eyes with one hand. The other hand was outstretched towards the other angel, and dangling from it's fingers was a key.

The key looked like any normal key, and Sakura kneeled down to get a better look. She grabbed the key and brought it closer to her face, examining it.

Unseen by her, the angel right next to her and the angel down the hall moved their hands down from their faces, watching her every move.

'**Take it, who knows what it's for!' **Inner Sakura giggled.

'_It's not my key, I can't just take it…,' _Sakura replied to her.

Inner Sakura snorted, **'Then who's key is it? The angels?'**

Sakura was about to reply, but was cut off by a loud bang. The man was leaving, and she still had questions to ask him! Quickly, she grabbed the key, as she turned she looked at the angels, the one in the hallway seemed closer…

Sakura ran down the stairs. Unknowingly, she moved just in time, for the angel she turned her back to's hand was outstretched, almost grabbing her.

When Sakura reached the bottom of the steps, she hesitated before grabbing the envelope and running out the door. She couldn't see the man in driveway, so she ran down to the street to see if she could see him there.

She sighed as she saw his car driving away. She looked at the envelope in her hand, sighed once again, and decided she'd read the rest of the letter at a café a few blocks away.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, three angels watched her walk away from three separate windows on the top floor, and one angel stood in front of the door, hands outstretched, mouth open in a silent scream.

* * *

This chapter took longer to make, cause it's way longer.

Is anyone here actually reading this story? Or should I just give this up? So far, only one person has put this on their alerts, and only one person has reviewed. I feel like I'm giving my all for a lost cause. ):

Also, I'd like to apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes in Chapters 1 and 2. I'd go back and fix them, but I don't know how. ha.

I don't own Naruto or Dr. Who...

Review, please?


	4. Chapter Four

**November 11th****, 1920**

**3:42 P.M.**

"I want a name," Sakura said.

"Ino Nara, but…"

Ino stood in the doorway, listening to the conversation between Sakura and the man. But, suddenly she felt something grab her and push her to the ground. She closed her eyes and held out her hands to stop her fall.

Ino hit the ground with a thud and closed her eyes, wondering who pushed her. Then, she realized she wasn't on the floor of the old house anymore. She opened her eyes and looked around.

She was outside, in an field that was empty except for a herd of cows. Ino stood up quickly, and after seeing a fence on the far right side of the field, started walking.

'I thought I was just in that creepy house with Sakura! Then.. I got pushed! That's it! I must've hit my head on the door and fell unconscious! This is all a dream,' Ino thought happily.

'I might as well explore this area while I wait on waking up, this is way better than being in that stupid house!' She continued.

After she jumped the wooden fence, she met a dirt path and decided that she might as well follow it. She took another right and kept walking, humming a happy tune.

She walked for what seemed like a half hour, and her feet started to hurt, and she was starting to doubt that this was a dream.

She was about to just give up and sleep in a field or something, but as she rounded a bend she caught sight of the first person she had met since coming here.

He was lying just above the path in the grass, looking at the sky. He had brown hair in a ponytail, and old-looking clothes. Beside his head was a newspaper.

He was the first person she had met in her strange dream, so she decided she would talk to him and ask him some questions.

"Hello, can you tell me where I am?" Ino asked, standing over him.

"You're in Konoha," He replied lazily.

"No, I'm not," She said, "I was just in Konoha, in a big house with my best friend and some guy. I live in Konoha, this isn't Konoha."

"This is Konoha."

"No, it's not," she said, getting annoyed.

"This is Konoha," he said again.

"No, it's not. Quit saying that," she said.

He looked up at her, mumbled something about troublesome, and sat up. He grabbed the newspaper and handed it to her without saying anything else.

The newspaper's title stated it was called the Konoha Times, but that's not what stood out to her. What stood out to her was the date on the newspaper.

November 11th, 1920.

"1920?" She breathed. She started to panic and threw the newspaper at him, fast-walking in the direction she came from.

"Where are you going?" He called. He looked up to the sky for a second, then quickly stood up and followed her.

"Women are so troublesome," He mumbled.

* * *

He followed her aroudn the hill and down the path until she looked back at him and yelled, "Are you following me?"

He responded lazily and said, "Yeah. Troublesome."

She looked at him suspiciously and asked, "Are you going to stop following me?"

He smiled, shook his head, and called her troublesome again.

**

* * *

**

**November 11****th****, 2009**

**4:37 P.M.**

Sakura wiped her eyes, red from crying. She had read all of Ino's letter, and she had no choice to believe what it said. Ino still hadn't shown up. The letter read:

_My best friend, Sakura,_

_If my grandson has done as he said he will, then as you read these words it will have been mere minutes since we last spoke.. for you. For me, it's been sixty years._

_The third of the photographs is a picture of my children. The youngest, is Sakura. I named her after you of course._

_I suppose that unless I live to a really exceptional old age, I will be long gone before you read this. Don't feel sorry for me, I've led a good and full life. I fell in love with a amazing man, and have been well loved in return._

_You would've liked Shikamaru. He was the first man I met in 1920._

_To take a breath in 2009 and the next in 1920, is a strange way to start a new life, but a new life is exactly what I've always wanted. _

_My mom and dad are gone by your time, so really there is only Deidara to tell. He works at that art store on sixth street._

_I don't know what you're going to say to him, but I know you'll think of something. Just tell him I love him._

_Thanks, Forehead._

_Love,_

_Ino Yamanaka. _

* * *

Sakura had bought a bouquet of Ino's favorite flowers, jasmines at the flower shop on fourth street, and walked to the graveyard. Strangely, the shop was called 'Nara's Flowers.' Maybe she'd look for Ino's grandson and ask him if that had anything to do with Ino.

After looking through the graveyard for almost an hour, she finally found Ino's tombstone. Sakura kneeled in front of it and read it over.

Ino Nara

Loving mother, wife, and friend

1902-1988

Sakura laid the flowers down, smirked, and said, "1902? Told him you were eighteen, you lying pig!"

She said her silent hellos and goodbyes, before standing and deciding that she'd walk to Deidara's store on sixth street.

Unknown to her, a statue of an angel stood behind her, a few feet from Ino's grave, watching her walk away.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to update quickly, and it seemed like a good place to end.

I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes in ANY of the chapters. I skim them for mistakes, but I always seem to miss some.

Next chapter we talk to Deidara and meet Kiba!

Special thanks to: TheThingInYourCloset, DeidaraFishstick, Iwa-chan, and flashynailsforever! Thanks for your reviews and support! I definitely will be continuing this story! (:

Review, (:


	5. Chapter Five

**November 11th****, 2009**

**5:13 P.M.**

Sakura stood outside the art store on sixth street, wondering what she was going to tell Deidara. She could always run in there, and explain to him that somehow, someway, Ino got sent back into the past, and that she was never coming back.

Well, she could tell him that. But Sakura was pretty sure that would lead to Deidara thinking she's crazy.

'**Just tell him she went on a trip,'** Inner Sakura said.

'_But… what do I tell him when she doesn't come back?' _Sakura wondered.

'**She fell in love with the place? She got transferred there for work?'** Inner Sakura suggested.

Sakura sighed. _'I'll have to think of something,' _she thought.

Sakura walked into the art store and looked around. There were many shelves filled with puppets that looked almost like real people. Some shelves had clay figures on them, most of them were birds or insects. On some walls were paintings, some leaning against the wall, and some on easels .There was a TV on one shelf, facing the back of the store. At the back of the store was a counter with a cash register on it.

Behind the cash register was a tall, red-headed man. He was working on a puppet that head large eyes, brown hair, and a black cloak. He didn't even seem to notice her.

Sakura walked up to the counter and cleared her throat. The man put a finger up, telling her to wait a moment. He adjusted something on the puppet's face before putting his attention on her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is Deidara here?" Sakura asked.

"In the back," The man said, moving out of the way to show a doorway that she hasn't noticed before.

"Thanks," She said quickly and walked into the room.

Deidara wasn't in the room, so Sakura decided to look around while she waited for him.

The room was small and messy. There was a table and chair on the side of the room with a TV and DVD player, a remote, some DVDs, some papers, painting supplies, and clay on it. Scattered around the room were more clay figures, some more paintings that were still on their easels, and painting supplies. Paint splatters stained the walls and flooring. There was a another door that went somewhere else.

What caught Sakura's attention was what was on the TV. The same man that was on the TV at Ino's was on this one. The man didn't seem as serious this time, and he seemed to be focusing on something behind the camera. He wasn't talking, just staring at the camera.

As Sakura focused on the TV, he started talking. "Quite possibly," he said and then paused, as if having a conversation with someone.

"Afraid so," he said and then paused again. Sakura heard movement behind her, and looked to see Deidara walk into the room through the other door. He was holding a bowl of popcorn, munching on them slightly. When he noticed her, he looked surprised and said, "Oh. Hello, can I help you, un?"

"Hello," Sakura started, but was interrupted by the man on the TV, who said, "Thirty-eight."

Deidara walked towards the table and muttered, "Just a moment, un." He reached the table, grabbed the remote, and hit the pause button. The screen paused and Deidara sat the remote down, popping some popcorn in his mouth. He studied her closely and asked, "We've met, haven't we?"

"It'll come to you," Sakura said, blushing and looking away.

Deidara's eyes widened as he said, "Oh my Kami, un." He almost dropped the popcorn bowl, but managed to catch it. He used the popcorn bowl to cover his erm, _parts_, even though he was wearing pants. "I'm sorry about that, un." He continued.

Inner Sakura was having a giggle fit in her mind, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed look on his face. "There it is," she giggled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" He started again.

Sakura suddenly remembered why she was here and turned serious, "I have a… message, from your sister." Sakura hesitated telling him anymore, afraid he'd ask questions she didn't have answers for.

"Well… what is it? What's the message, un?" Deidara asked, obviously getting impatient.

"She's had to go away for awhile," Sakura said quickly.

"Where?" Deidara asked.

"Just a work thing! Nothing to worry about!" Sakura said, hoping he wouldn't ask for details.

"Okay, un" Deidara said.

"And…" Sakura started. She didn't know how to say this without it being awkward.

"And what, un?" Deidara asked, raising a eyebrow. He set the popcorn on the table.

Sakura decided to just get it over with and said, smiling, "She loves you."

Deidara smiled and said, "She what, un?"

Sakura smiled too, and said, "She loves you."

Deidara started laughing, hard. He grabbed his stomach, leaning over and grabbing the table for support. When he managed to calm down, he wiped a tear from his eye, and looked up at Sakura before laughing again.

Sakura smiled; half amused at his reaction, and half embarrassed that he reacted that way. She giggled and said, "She just mentioned it. She loves you. Well, that's nice, isn't it?"

Deidara looked at her, suddenly serious, "Is she sick?"

"No, no!" Sakura said, seriously.

Deidara looked thoughtful, before looked almost scared, "Am I sick, un?"

"No!"

Deidara looked at her and then out towards the front of the shop. He turned and smiled at her. He jabbed a thumb towards the door, and asked, "Is this a joke, un?"

Sakura was stunned, his smile was so… beautiful. Then, she realized he was staring at her, waiting for an answer. "No," she said slowly, nodding her head, "She loves you."

Deidara looked like he was about to ask her another question, but was cut off by the TV. The blond-haired man started talking again, drawing both Deidara and Sakura's attention to the TV.

"Yeah, people don't understand time. It's not what you think it is."

Deidara grabbed the remote and hit the pause button, and then set it down again.

"Who is this guy?" Sakura asked; half curious and half wanting to get off the subject of Ino.

Deidara looked up and muttered, "Sorry, the pause thing must've slipped, un. Stupid thing…"

Sakura leaned against the doorframe, "Last night, at Ino's, you had him on all of those screens, that same guy. He was talking about, I don't know, blinking or something."

Deidara turned the chair around and sat down, "Yeah, the part about the blinking is great, un. I was just checking to see if they were all the same."

"What?" Sakura said, confused, "What are all the same? What is this? Who is he?"

Deidara smirked and said, "An Easter egg!"

Sakura was even more confused, "Excuse me?"

"Like, a DVD extra, un. You know how on DVDs they put extras, like documentaries and stuff. Well sometimes, they put on hidden ones, and they call them Easter eggs, because you have to go looking for them, follow a bunch of clues, un."

The TV started again and the man said, "Complicated."

Sakura looked at the TV, that comment was so well-timed, it surprised her.

Deidara paused it again and continued, "I like to figure out things, mysteries, un. And this," he gestured to the TV, "certainly, is one. This guy is on seventeen different DVDs, seventeen totally unrelated DVDs, un. Always hidden. Always a secret, un. No one knows they're there! One day, I got frustrated with this, so I called the producers of each DVD and asked them about it, un. None of them knew he's on there. He just shows up where he's not supposed to be, un, but only on those seventeen DVDs."

"Well, what does he do?" Sakura asked, curious.

"He just… sits there, making random remarks. It's like we're hearing half of the conversation, un. Me and the guys are trying to work out the other side, un."

Deidara turned away from the conversation and looked at some of the papers on his desk, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

Inner Sakura laughed and said to her, **'Obsessive much? What a nerd!'**

Sakura told her to be nice, but couldn't help but say out loud, "When you say you and the guys, you mean you and your friends on the internet, right?"

Deidara looked at her suspiciously, "How did you know, un?"

Sakura giggled, "Spooky, isn't it?"

He looked at her weirdly and hit the play button to the movie. The man immediately started talking, "Very complicated."

"Deidara, where did you put my stuff?" The man from the front of the store called.

Deidara stood up, excused himself, and called to the man, "What do you want, Sasori, un?"

Sakura watched him walk away, then turned her attention to the TV as the man started talking again.

"People assume that time is a straight progression of cause to effect," he said, gesturing with his hands a lot, "when actually time is more like a big ball of… wibbly wobbly, time-y wime-y… stuff."

Sakura giggled, "Started well, that sentence."

The man looked thoughtful, "It got away from me, yeah." He grinned.

Sakura sucked in a breath and said, "Well, that was weird. You can hear me?"

He looked at her as if she were stupid, "Well, I can hear you."

Sakura was shocked and confused. Confusion turned into anger though, and she grabbed the remote, and before she hit the pause button, started talking, "Okay, that's enough!" She hit the pause button, "I've had a enough now, I've had a long day, and that's enough!"

Deidara chose that time to walk back in the room. He looked at her weirdly, "Am I interrupting something, un?"

Sakura flushed, thoroughly embarrassed, "Sorry. Long day."

"Okay… un. Here's a list of the seventeen DVDs, I thought you'd want one, un." He held out a paper.

"Yeah, great!" Sakura said, still embarrassed, as she set the remote down and took the paper.

"Thanks," She said, and brushed past him, back into the shop. She passed Sasori, who was handling a customer, and grabbed the door handle. As she was about to leave, Sasori's voice stopped her.

"Go to the police, you stupid woman. Why does no one ever go to the police?" He asked, looking at the TV.

The customer turned his attention away from the TV and turned towards Sasori, and away from Sakura. He had his hood up above his head so Sakura couldn't really see any details of what he looked like. "Ha, good question. Thanks for fixing my puppet, Sasori."

"No problem, Kankuro." Sasori said.

Sasori sucked in a breath, grabbed the door handle, and left quickly. Sasori may not have been talking to her, but he had a very good idea.

* * *

It had started raining hard on the way to the police station, but Sakura didn't care. She continued to fast-walk to the center of town, where the police station was.

When Sakura got to the police station, she fast-walked inside and up to the counter. She didn't care that she was soaking wet, or that her hair and clothes were sticking to her. She rang a bell twice, and looked up when she heard a man walk up on the other side, behind the glass.

"What do you need?" He grunted, looking at her. Sakura looked at him, and saw a very handsome man. He was around her age, with dark hair spiked up in the back, and just as dark eyes. He had a police cloak on, and printed on it was his name: Sasuke Uchiha.

She explained everything, quickly, starting from were she got that letter from Ino. Sasuke looked at her as if she were crazy as she told the story.

"…and I know how mad I'm sounding." Sakura ended.

He sighed and asked slowly, "Let's try from the beginning this time?"

She took a breath to try and calm herself and said, "Okay, there's this house. A big, old house. Been abandoned for years. Falling apart. On the west side. It's close to that big park, you've probably seen it!"

Sasuke studied her and asked, "On the west side?"

"Yes."

"Hold on one moment," He said, walking away before she could protest.

Sakura groaned, leaning against the counter and putting her head in her hands. She counted to ten, and stood up straight. She turned and looked around. The counter took up most of the space in the room. To her left was the door she had came in, and to her right was another door that, Sakura could tell from where she stood, was locked. There was another door, close to the counter that, she guessed, led to behind it. On the side of the room opposite the counter was a waiting area, with couches and chairs, and a large window.

Sakura looked outside the window. Directly across from the police station was a church. It was large, and had a big arching window that started on the second floor. Standing on a ledge on both sides of the window, were two weeping angels.

Sakura stared at the weeping angels, and took a few steps towards the window. She blinked, and they weren't there anymore.

"Okay, going crazy now," she mumbled to herself.

Out of Sakura's sight, two weeping angels stood on either side of the police station windows.

* * *

Ohaaai!

I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I've been so busy! Plus, I wasn't allowed on the computer. Got caught skipping school. Sigh.

Sorry for any mistakes. I scanned for some, but I probably missed some.

Note: I might be able to update tomorrow, but don't count on it. Maybe I'll be able to sometime during the week, but next weekend I won't be home. Sorry!

Also, there's only three, maybe four chapters left!

**Thanks to: reniRCx, Iwa-chan, Shadow ItachxShadowUnknown, TheThingInYourCloset, warhound11, and sSAngel-of-DeathSs. And thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites! (:**

Next chapter: We met Kiba, find a blue box, and some things are explained. And who does Sakura go to for help? (;

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter Six

**November 11th, 2009**

**5:39 P.M.**

Sakura turned from the window when she heard a door opening. A man with shaggy, brown hair and one, red, triangle-looking tattoo on each cheek. In his hands was a folder labeled 'Confidential.' A small white dog was following him. He started talking to her without even looking at her.

"Hi, Kiba Inuzuka," He said as he laid the folder on the desk. Sasuke walked back over to the window.

"West side, that's me. I can't talk to you now, I got something I can't be late for. So if you could just..," He trailed off as he actually looked at Sakura.

He looked her up and down once, twice, three times. Sakura's hair was sticking to her face, her clothes clung to her body like a second skin. Kiba grinned and said, "_Oh. _Hello."

Sasuke took the folder and rolled his eyes at Kiba's behavior. Sakura smiled, "Hello."

Kiba looked her over again, then turned to Sasuke, "Uhh, Sasuke? Can you tell them I'm going to be late for that meeting?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He picked up the phone laying near the window and started to dial a number. Sakura grinned as Kiba motioned for her and Akamaru to follow him.

* * *

Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru stepped out of the elevator and into the police station's parking garage. There were around thirty cars parked; some looking brand new, some about to fall apart.

"All of them?" Sakura asked as her jaw dropped.

"Over the last two years, yeah," Kiba replied walking through the garage. Akamaru barked in agreement. "They all had personal items in them, and a couple still had their motors running."

"So, the last two years the owners of all these vehicles have driven up to that house, parked outside, and just disappeared?" Sakura asked, walking in front of Kiba and further into the garage.

Kiba didn't answer her question, but the answer was obvious.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped walking and stared at the item before her. It was a big, blue box. She walked closer and could see it was an old phone box. There was a phone on one side of it, and tinted windows in the middle of two other sides. It had a pull door and under it, a slot for a key. At the top of all four sides words went across it that said, 'Police Box, Public Call.'

Sakura looked at Kiba and asked, "What's that?"

Kiba looked where she was looking and said, "Ah! The pride of the West Side House collection. We found that in front of the house, too. Somebody's idea of a joke, I guess," He shrugged.

Sakura started walking around the box. She looked at the phone and looked to Kiba, "But, what is it? What's a police box?"

Kiba sighed and started walking closer to her, "Well, it's a special kind of phone box for a police man. They used to have them all over, but this isn't even a real one. The phone is just a dummy and the windows are the wrong size. You can't even get in it," Kiba grabbed the handle and pulled, but it just rattled, "Ordinary air lock, but nothing fits."

Kiba looked at the box for a second more before turning to Sakura. He smiled and said, "But that's not the big question. See, you're missing the big question."

Sakura tilted her head to the side and asked, "Okay, what's the big question?"

Kiba smiled even wider, "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, "I'm sorry?"

Kiba grinned, "You. Me. Drink," He looked down at his watch, "Now?"

"Aren't you on duty, Detective-Inspector Inuzuka?" She huffed, annoyed.

"Nope!" Kiba laughed and stepped closer to her, "Got off before I left, told them I had a family crisis."

"Why?"

"Because. Life is short and you are hot," He said, as if stating the obvious. Akamaru barked in agreement. "Drink?"

"No," Sakura tried to hide her smile by turning around and walking away.

Kiba stood there for a second before smiling, "Ever?"

"Maybe," Sakura smiled, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Stupid Inner.

"Phone number?" Kiba jogged to catch up to her.

"Not so fast, D.I. Inuzuka," Sakura stopped walking, searching in her pocket for her wallet.

"Kiba, I'm off duty," He caught up to her and stood in front of her.

Sakura found her wallet and asked him for a pen. He handed her one, smiling as she wrote down something on the back of a receipt.

Kiba leaned over to see what she was writing. He grinned, "Is that your phone number?"

She looked up, still smiling, and said, "Just my number, not a promise," she handed him the receipt, "Not a guarantee, not an IOU, just a phone number."

Kiba read it over, "And that's Sakura...?"

"Inuzuka," She replied offhandedly. Kiba froze, before smiling at her. She looked at him, before realizing her mistake.

"Haruno! Sakura Haruno!"

Kiba started to laugh. Sakura's cheeks reddened. She put the pen in his hand and turned, muttering just so he can hear, "Kay, going now. Don't look at me.."

Kiba laughed as she walked away, "I'll phone you!"

Sakura kept walking towards the elevator, embarrassed, "Don't look at me."

"I'll phone you tomorrow!" Kiba yelled at her retreating back.

Sakura laughed, "Don't look at me!"

Kiba grinned, spreading his arms out wide, "Might even phone you tonight!"

Sakura hit the button on the elevator, "Don't look at me!"

The elevator doors opened and Sakura stepped inside. She looked up at him, before looking down embarrassed. She hit the button for the floor level.

Kiba laughed, "I'm definitely going to phone you, gorgeous girl!"

"Definitely better!" Sakura yelled, as the doors closed.

Kiba grinned, "Yes! Akamaru, how does Sakura Inuzuka sound?"

Kiba received no reply. His smile vanished as he looked down the garage to see not Akamaru, but four statues that weren't there before.

Kiba walked closer to get a better look. They were all statues of weeping angels that were surrounding the police box. Two of the weeping angels had their backs to him, one was close to the police box, with one hand outstretched towards door handle. The last one was facing him, on the other side of the garage.

Kiba walked past the one close to him, looking it up and down. He went up to the one with it's hand outstretched. He turned around, and called out to Akamaru, looking at one of the ones behind him.

He went up to the one that he had passed earlier and looked it up and down again. He stood there for a second, wondering how these statues got there and where Akamaru went.

Kiba blinked.

* * *

It was still raining as Sakura walked outside. She crossed the street and put her hands in her pockets. She felt something metal and pulled it out.

She pulled out the key she took from the angels. She stopped walking and stared at it for a moment.

_Ordinary air lock, but nothing fits._

She gasped as she thought of what Kiba had said. She had forgotten all about the key.

Sakura turned around and walked back into the police station.

* * *

**November 11th, 1969**

**6:06 P.M.**

The next thing Kiba knew, he was thrown against a wall. He slid down it and sat down. His head hurt and he was feeling woozy. Somehow, he was outside. He was in a dark, small, street. It was raining, but he didn't get wet because he was against the building.

Then, he heard Akamaru barking. He looked up to see Akamaru running towards him. Kiba's confusion rose, how did Akamaru get here?

Akamaru licked his hand and laid down beside him. Kiba groaned, holding his head.

Suddenly he heard a beeping sound, then a man call out to him, "Welcome!"

Kiba looked up to see a blond-haired man and a girl with short, blue-ish black hair. The man was holding some kind of device that had tape, a fan, and blinking lights on it. It was making a beeping sound, but it stopped as they neared him.

Kiba groaned, put his hand back in his hand, and managed to ask, "Where am I?"

"In 1969," The blond-haired man replied, "Not as bad as it seems, you have the moon landing to look forward to. Right, Hinata?"

"Y-yes. The m-moon landing w-was b-brilliant. We went f-four times. W-w-well, back when we h-had tr-transport," Hinata stuttered, looking up at the blond-haired man.

"I'm working on it, Hinata! Believe it!" The man basically shouted.

Kiba's headache lessened slightly and he looked up, "How did I get here?"

"Same way we did," The man replied, "The touch of an angel! It's not a problem, since we ended up in the same year."

The man moved over to where Kiba was sitting with Akamaru on his lap. Kiba started to get up, but the man put a hand on his shoulder and said, "No, no, no, nope! Don't get up!" The man sat down next to him, "Time travel without a capsule. Nasty! Catch your breath! And don't go swimming for half an hour! Believe it!"

"I-I don't... I can't..." Kiba tried to put his confusion into words.

"Weird race, the weeping angels. They're the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. Not nice, not fast. They just zap you into the past and make you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye! You die in the past and in the present they take the energy of all the things you might have had! All your stolen moments..." The man talked fast, but trailed off at the end, as if in deep thought.

Before Kiba could get a question in the man started talking so fast that Kiba had a hard time understanding him, "They're creatures of the Abstract. They live off of potential energy. They-"

Kiba helped up a hand to stop him, "What in Kami's name are you talking about?"

"T-trust me, y-you won't u-understand," Hinata spoke softly, "J-just nod w-when he stops for b-breath."

The man held up the machine in his hand. The fan was still on, but it wasn't making any noise. There was a postcard with a picture of a beach under it. Tape was holding it together and it look like it was falling apart.

"Check this out! This is my time-y wime-y detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg in 30 paces! I know, I've tried. I don't know how though, so I'd keep your hands away, it's not pretty when it blows," The man said.

Kiba looked around, waiting for Sakura, Sasuke, or anyone to jump out and say, 'Gotcha!' But... no one did.

"I don't understand. Where am I?" Kiba asked, looking to Hinata for answers.

"I-in 1969," Hinata replied, "I-I know it's h-hard to b-believe but, he's n-not lying."

The man turned to him. "Normally," He said, seriously, "I don't interfere with time. But somebody took my ride! So, I need you to take a message to Sakura Haruno, and I'm sorry, Kiba, I am very, very sorry. It's going to take you a while."

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, Sakura ran out calling to Kiba. She saw no sign of him. She walked down the garage, and saw that the blue phone box was missing.

She jumped when he heard the garage door open. Thinking it was Kiba, she ran over to it. There was no one there, but whoever it was left the door open.

Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang. She checked her phone to see an unknown number.

She answered, "Hello?"

"Kiba? Where are you?"

_"Where?"_

* * *

Sakura walked into the third room of the fourth floor of Konoha Hospital. All of the cots were empty except for one by the window.

Laying asleep in the cot was an old, balding man. He did resemble Kiba, in a way. She called out to him, but he was resting so she decided to let him be.

Sakura walked over to the window and watched the rain fall. It was finally starting to clear up. Suddenly, she heard Kiba waking. He rolled over and looked at her.

He smiled at her, "It was raining when we met."

Sakura turned to the window, then back to him. She smiled a sad smile, "It's the same rain."

Kiba seemed out of it for a minute. He showed her some pictures of things that had happened over the year. One picture was of Akamaru, who died in 1983. Another was of his wife, who had blond hair and dark eyes.

"She looks nice," Sakura said, smiling a sad smile.

"Her name was Sakura too," Kiba said, smiling.

Sakura giggled, "Sakura Inuzuka."

"Sakura Inuzuka!" Kiba repeating, laughing slightly. Sakura's smiled vanished as his laughter turned into a small coughing fit.

"I often thought about looking for you tonight, but apparently it would have torn a hole in the fabric of space and time, and destroyed two-thirds of the universe. Also, I.. uh, lost my hair," He said, winking at her.

Sakura smiled at his flirting, but then turned serious, "Two-thirds of the universe? Where did you get that from?"

"There was a man in 1969. He sent me with a message for you."

"What man?"

"His name was Naruto."

Sakura froze for a second, remembering the name of the man who saved her from being hit by a brick last night. That seemed so long ago, but it had only happened last night.

"What was the message?" She asked.

"Just this: 'Look at the list,'" Kiba said.

"What does that mean? Is that it? Look at the list?" Sakura asked, confused.

"He said you'd have it by now," Kiba said, "A list of seventeen DVDs."

Sakura pulled out the list of the DVDs and started reading it over. She recognized all of the movies; some of them were some of her favorites.

Kiba started talking as she read it over, "I didn't stay a police man back then. I got into publishing. Then, video publishing. Then, of course, DVDs."

Sakura gasped, "It was you who put the Easter egg on!"

Kiba smiled, "Guilty."

Sakura moved to sit down on the bed with Kiba, so she was facing him. Kiba started talking, "Have you noticed what all seventeen DVDs have in common yet?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I suppose it's hard for you, in a way."

"How could Naruto even know I have a list? I only just got this." Sakura asked him.

"I asked him how, but he said he couldn't tell me. He said you'd understand it one day," Kiba said, eyes sad, "But I... never will."

"As soon as I understand it, I'll come and tell you," Sakura laughed, looking at the list.

"No, gorgeous girl. You can't," Kiba said, eyes sad, "There's only tonight. He told me all those years ago that we'd only met again, this one time. On the night I die."

Sakura started to cry, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, "Oh, Kiba..."

"It's kept me going. I'm an old, sick man. But I've had something to look forward to."

Sakura put her hand over his. Kiba put his other hand over hers, sighing, "Life is long, and you are hot."

Sakura laughed, despite her tears.

Kiba looked at their hands, sighing again, "Oh, look at my hands. They're old man's hands. How did that happen?"

Sakura bit her lip, suppressing her sobs. She managed to bit out, "I'll stay. I'm going to stay with you, okay?"

Kiba's eyes showed his gratitude, "Thank you, Sakura. I have til the rain stops."

They both looked outside. The rain was slowing down to a drizzle and the sun was peaking through the clouds.

* * *

Sakura stood at the window long after Kiba passed. His cot had been cleared and the nurses had left the room. She held the list in her hands, glancing down at it every once in a while.

**'I hate what-could-have-beens,' **Inner Sakura said sadly.

Sakura agreed.

_'Two people have died today. I have to end this now,' _Sakura said, determinedly.

With that thought, Sakura looked down at the list. She looked it over a few times, and finally realized what the DVDs had in common.

Sakura turned and walked determinedly out of the room.

* * *

Deidara was working on some clay sculptures when his phone rang. He answered on the second ring, "Deidara, un."

_"They're mine,"_ Sakura's voice said through the phone.

"What, un?"

_"The DVDs on the list. The seventeen DVDs, what they got in common is me. They're all the DVDs I own. The Easter egg was intended for me."_

"You've only got seventeen DVDs, un?"

_"Do you have a portable DVD player?"_

"Of course, un, why?"

_"I want you to meet me."_

"Where, un?"

_"There's this house on the West side..."_

* * *

Sakura opened the front door when she heard Deidara knock. He had a portable DVD player and a handful of DVDs in his hands. He looked around the house, then at her.

"You live in Scooby Doo's house, un," He said as he stepped in the door.

"For Kami's sake, Deidara, I don't live here."

* * *

Ohai.

I have some things to say to you guys-

1. I think this is my best chapter yet, length-wise, wording-wise. It was very fun to write.

2. This is probably my favorite chapter.

3. Depending on how long the next chapter is, only one or two chapters left!

4. Sorry I took forever. Computer problems, plus I just wasn't interested in it.

5. Already starting on Chapter Seven!

6. I hope this chapter cleared some things up?

**Thanks to: TheThingInYourCloset, Iwa-chan, reniRCx, warhound11, sSAngel-of-DeathSs, Deidara No Danna, .RaWR .SMiLe .CHoMP.! Also thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted this story! 3**

_Next Chapter:_ We have a talk with Naruto! And the angels are coming.

REVIEW! (:


End file.
